A Balance In Nature
by bashful ash
Summary: Four best friends for life. Four seasons in a year. See their similarities and contrasts. RxR


** A Balance In Nature**

* * *

><p><em>Spring<em>

Spring was by far Liz's favorite season. Flowers were starting to come out, light rain filled her ears and the frequent thunderstorms fascinated her. The feeling she got whenever a cool breeze passed over her skin made her shiver in delight. And when the rain fell onto her face she was thankful for it. Thankful that it could cover her tears.

But mostly, Liz liked spring because it reminded her of herself, and her sister Ellie. Both of the two sisters were calm, cool, and collected if you wanted to put it that way.

They were always bickering at eachother, just like the wind howling on the rooftop. And when one girl cried in despair, the other did too. Just like a thunderstorm. But when a time came that they were getting along, they would be so happy, so gleeful that their laughter could encourage a flower to grow in a drought.

They were just so alike.

:*:*:*:

_Summer _

For Macey McHenry, summer was a bitch. Having to spend it with her family was just horrific. But there was one good thing that came out of it. The _boys_.

I mean really, who doesn't love boys? Of course Macey loves boys, and oh do the boys love Macey.

Many of the boys she had known for a while had compared her to the heat of summer. Not just because she was hot, but because her fiery passion to stand up for what she thought was right was impeccable.

At first, she found it offensive; them comparing her to the thing she knew she hated. But then she began to realize, you know maybe summer isn't so bad. Maybe there are some people that care for me. Even if they are really hot boys, with really nice bodies.

Around her, people began to change, to move on and she discovered that maybe summer was better than she thought. Summer was a time to cherish, cherish the people she loved to be with, because one day they wouldn't be there anymore.

Summer was a time for family vacations, no matter how much she hated it, she had to think that this was her only blood related family. Even if she had one hundred sisters back at school that she knew would stand by her to the death no matter what.

She had to smile at this thought.

Summer was good.

:*:*:*:

_Autumn_

Rebecca Baxter was one tough cookie, let me tell you that. She had to deal with the significance of being the first non-American Gallagher Girl, and the way her family moved from place to place every vacation. But somehow, deep inside, she had stayed to be one of the most down to earth people in espionage history.

She kept her morals, stood up for what she believed in and most of all stayed true to who she really was. She called her parents by Ma'am and Sir, and she expected chivalry out of every male that came her way. If they didn't open the door for her, she waited until they had to. If they didn't pull her chair out for her, she would kick theirs out of the way and sit down, putting a napkin in her lap like a lady.

But most of all, Bex didn't take the three words 'I love you' for granted. That chapter in the book had already been torn away, and she had learned her lesson. Nowadays, she believes, those three words are the most overly used words ever.

Sure, Bex Baxter was down to earth, but what she was really talented at was _putting_ a person down onto the earth. Literally. If you pissed her off, she'd be sure to make you pay for it later.

But she was one of the most loyal friends in history.

:*:*:*:

_Winter_

Last, but certainly not least, is Cammie Morgan. She was definitely a legacy in espionage history, but the amazing thing about her was her way with words. Cammie would take a tense situation and turn it into a laughing one in the matter of seconds.

Cammie reminds many people of winter. Heck, she reminds herself of winter.

Loving to sit in the three story window seats and watch as the hails beats down on the windows, or rain as it slid sluggishly down the window pane. It reminded her of the many tears lost over her father.

But it also reminded her of the beauty of friendship. How all of those tears with her friends would be remembered by all four of them through the years. All of those laughs shared. All of the vacations over winter spent together, munching on popcorn, watching a really corny romance.

Sure, Cammie's teal gaze could melt when she spoke of something she loved, but they could also harden like the icicles that hung on the eves of the mansion when someone said something particularly hurtful about another.

Cammie thought about friendship again, and realized that it was probably the most important thing in her life.

Because if it's a true friendship, it will never melt away.

* * *

><p><strong>an: just a one-shot i jumbled up. first fan-fic.<strong>

**thoughts?**

**-a review a day keeps the haters away-**

**;)**


End file.
